Sweets Falls In Love
by Untitled Rose
Summary: What happens when Sweets falls in love with Angela’s new intern and she just happens to have a very big secret.
1. Sweets Falls In Love

**A/N: Hi! Today I'm going to write about Sweets no body ever writes about Sweets. I only found like 7 stories about him. Hope you like it. (I didn't get time to re-read this so there maybe some mistakes in it.) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sweets, Brennan and Angela, Booth, Hodgins and Parker or any of the other Bones characters but if I did I would use fanficton for ideas. **

Sweets was sitting in the Diner eating his lunch. Booth and Brennan had appointment with him in a half hour. He was wondering how his day could any get worse Daisy had dumped him and Cullen had threatened his job and then he got caught in the rain when he was walking threw the park on the way to lunch he was still cold and wet. He looked at the time and his watch when he saw the time there was about twenty minutes till he had to be back at work. He ran out of the Diner and toward his house, if he went to work with his clothes as wet as they were Cullen would definitely fire him and if he was late to work he would lose his job as well. Why did he have to walk to lunch? he had to run the whole way or he would never get back on time.

On a plane half way in between London and Washington was Angela's new intern Lillian- Abagale Isabella Jane Truscott. She had always been interested in forensics but she had never been that good at science. The only thing she was ever any good at was drawing and six months ago when she found an application to be a forensic artist intern at one of the biggest forensic institutes in America. She could have gotten a job in London but her parents would have never approved. Art to them was a waist of time. If they didn't think she was going to America for a holiday they wouldn't have let her go. She was twenty four not fifteen she was sick of them running her life now she was breaking free from her old life to live a life, her life. It was her life not theirs. She was breaking free.

At the Jeffersonian Brennan was doing some paperwork while waiting for her new intern to arrive. She heard a knock on her office door. She looked up to see Hodgins standing out side her door. "Dr. Brennan your intern is here." She got up and walked out into the Lab.

She walked up behind her new intern who was leaning on one of the exanimation tables and cleared her throat. Her new intern Amanda White jumped and slowly turned around to see Brennan looking rather mad. "We do not lean on the exanimation tables in this lab." Brennan told her.

"Sorry Dr. Brennan, I'm Amanda White your new intern."

"Yes well I already knew that."

"Oh! Well what would you like me to do."

"You can come with me to my office and do some filing."

"Ok."

"I'm going out in ten minutes so if you need any help you can ask Cam her office is next door to mine."

"Who?"

"Dr. Saroyan."

"Oh! Ok I'll go do that." She said as Brennan stared to walk away. "Dr. Brennan where's your office.

"Come with me I'll show you."

Sweets made it to the F.B.I building with two minutes to spare. When he reached his office he fell into his chair he wasn't used to running almost half way a cross the city. "Why didn't I take my car to lunch?" He said to him self. "Why." He decided to do some work he turned on his computer and started looking for the file he was working on he couldn't find it then he remembered that it was in his bag and he left it at his house when he was in a rush to get back to work if he didn't get that file into Cullen by the end of the day he was going to be fired for sure. "What else could go wrong today." He said as he kicked his chair over. "What else could go wrong what else I've almost lost my job, I've gotten sopping wet and my girl friend dumped me what else could go wrong." He almost yelled.

Booth walked up to Sweets' door and was about to walk in when he heard Sweets repeating the same sentence and getting louder every time. He put his ear up against the door and listened to Sweets yelling. Moments later Brennan came up to the door. "Who's he yelling at I could here him from the other end of the hall." Brennan asked Booth.

"His having a freak," Booth said trying not to laugh.

"Well why aren't you doing anything," Brennan asked as she opened the door and went in.

"Sweets are you ok?" Brennan asked. Sweets turned around to see Booth and Brennan standing behind him. "Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth." He said to them. "Come in and sit down." Sweets picked up his chair and sat down like nothing happened. Brennan and Booth sat across from him. "Ok let's get started." Sweets told him.

"Are you ok?" Brennan asked.

"It's ok we all get dumped." Booth said with a snicker.

Brennan frowned at Booth and said "Booth stop. His having a bad day why are you so mean to him all the time?"

"Because it's funny,"

"Well it maybe funny some of the time but not when his been having a bad day, you wouldn't like if someone teased you about getting dumped would you."

"I wouldn't care." He argued back with a smug look on his face.

"Oh! I bet you would." Brennan argued back the two soon forgetting Sweets was there.

"No I would not."

"Oh! Yes you would any one would."

"Ok maybe I would but I wouldn't have a nervous break down about it."

"You would if the whole day was bad."

"I have a lot of bad days."

"Ok name one." She said poking his chest.

Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth." Sweets yelled at them. We are here to talk about you not argue about me.

Booth's phone alarm started to go off. "My phones ringing," Booth said as he pretended to answer his phone. "Hello sir. He started. "Do we have a case?" Just as he was about to say something else his phone actually started to ring.

Brennan smiled at him then said "Busted."

"hello." He said into the phone nervously into the phone. "Yep I'll pick Parker up after school." He closed up his phone. "I have to go pick parker up from school come on Bones."

"I don't think so Booth it's only one forty five." Sweets said to Booth as he put his hand on the door handle. "but I have an idea you can go pick up a file of mine that I left at my house and bring it back to me how's that sound?"

Booth jumped at a chance to look in Sweets' house "yes come on Bones let's go to Sweets' house he almost ran out the door dragging her along. A few seconds later he came back in the door again. "Sweets what's you address?" He asked.

Sweets handed him a piece of paper and said "It's in the bed room. First door on the right on the dresser,"

"Ok." Booth walked out of Sweets' office to his S.U.V. Where Bones was waiting for him lets go Bones.

Booth drove a cross DC toward Sweets' house. "Looks like someone else is rich too," Booth said as he pulled into Sweets' street. "Here we are Bones lets get the file then have a little look around. Brennan didn't ague about invading his privacy because she was curious about where Sweets lived too.

They opened the door with the key that Sweets gave them and walked in. "I'm guessing that by first on the right he meant up the stairs." Booth said to Bones who gazing at Sweets' mansion size house.

"It's big isn't it?" She said as she walked up the stairs with Booth.

"First on the right here we are." Booth said as they walked into his bed room.

"Here we are." Brennan said as she grabbed the file. "Booth what are you doing?" Booth had opened Sweets top draw in his bedside table and looking through it. "Just looking for something,"

Brennan gasped when she figured out what he was looking for. "Booth that's private,"

"Well he let us into his bedroom didn't he."

"Doesn't mean go look through his draws what are you thinking,"

"Relax Bones."

"Booth lets just look around the house not go through his draws."

"A few more seconds Bones. Just a few more Seconds ok."

"No would you like someone looking through your draws."

"No."

"I won't forget that you just said that Booth."

"Ok! let's go he has them." He said as he tossed the box back in the draw.

"God Booth you act like a child sometimes."

"Oh! Have some fun bones." He said as he left the room and ran to the stairs.

Booth got to the stair case and sat on rail and slid down it but half way he fell off and landed on a small end table with a vase on it. "Booth," Brennan yelled as she ran down the stairs.

"I'm fine Bones but the vase isn't."

"If this is the way you behave in other people's house when their no home I don't want you in my house when I'm not home. You'll break something valuable." She scolded him when she got to where he was sitting.

"Oops."

"Oops is that all you can say that's something Parker would say if he broke something."

"Couldn't you put it back together?"

"What." She partially yelled at him well.

"Well you put all those skulls back together so why not a vase."

"Well I can but not here. I can have it done by tonight we'll have to keep him out of the house till then. He can have dinner with our new interns and everybody else tonight at the Diner."

"But how will you be in two places at once."

"I'll just have to be late won't I. Booth sometimes I wonder how you ever made it out of college.

"Just help me up." She pulled him up.

When she started to pick up the vase pieces she noticed blood on a few of the pieces. She looked at Booth who was now turned around and saw a red spot on his butt which he was now trying to look at to see where he was cut. Brennan started laughing as soon as she saw it. She laughed so hard that she fell back from her knelling position and on to the ground. "It's not funny it really hurts."

"Serves you right doesn't." She told him in between giggles. "You cut you butt."

"Bones you lath at the strangest things like that case before your fathers trial."

"Booth anyone would laugh at this except maybe Sweets because you broke his vase with your butt."

"Laugh all you want Bones I can't see to put a band-aid around there so you'll have to do it for me."

She immediately stopped lathing "You're serious." She asked.

"Yes. Let's go find a band-aid." He told her as he went to find where Sweets kept his band-aids. "And don't look so scared."

At the air port Angela was waiting for her new intern to arrive. Her plane had just landed a few minutes ago. She was waiting for her to come with her luggage.

Lillian walked into the arrivals lounge and immediately recognized Angela from the photo she had e-mailed her. She walked up to her and sat next to her and greeted her. Then they got up and left.

**I know this story is meant to be about Sweets but what's a good story if Booth and Brennan don't get them selves into an awkward or funny situation. Read and Review. **

**P.S would you like me to keep my chapter length about this size or smaller? **


	2. Busted

**A/N: Don't kill me for not updating for so long. Home work, I've had so much lately I didn't think I would get it all done and I still have more which I should be doing but I'll get to that later. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sweets, Brennan and Angela, Booth, Hodgins, Parker or any of the other Bones characters but if I did Booth and Brennan would properly be together by now.**

Brennan walked back into Sweets' office and handed him the file. He looked up from the book he was reading and asked "What took so long?"

"Road works,"

"It doesn't take three hours to get through road works."

"Then we where detoured around the city."

"It wouldn't take three hours."

"Booth destined to take a short cut and we got lost." She lied once again.

"Where you messing with my house,"

"No."

"You're a bad liar Dr. Brennan."

"Do you want to have dinner tonight at the Diner with Angela, Hodgins, Angela's new intern, Cam, Booth, my new intern Amanda and I?"

"yes." He said trying not sound to excited they never asked him to go to the Diner with them.

"Ok well we'll see you around seven, bye." Brennan said as she left his office.

Brennan walked back to Booth's S.U.V. and hoped in and said "His coming to the Diner tonight."

"Good I'll drop you off at you apartment so you can fix the vase."

Parker gasped "Did you and Bones Break something daddy?"

"I didn't break it he did."

"How did Daddy break it?"

"He sat on it."

Parker giggled and asked "Did it hurt?"

Brennan looked at Booth before replying "Yes."

"I didn't sit on it I fell on to it." Booth argued

"How did you fall on it daddy,"

"He was sliding down a banister."

"Why did you do that daddy that's very naughty?"

"Yes it was." Brennan said looking at Booth again. "You won't do something like that would you Parker."

"No."

Booth pulled up in front of Brennan's apartment. "I'll see you later." Brennan said as she hopped out of Booth's S.U.V. She walked into her apartment and went to work on fixing the vase.

Booth was almost home when he realized that Sweets would properly go home before he went to the Diner. Booth immediately did a u-turn and headed back to stop Sweets from going home. "Daddy where are we going," Parker exclaimed from the back seat.

"To invite one of my friends to dinner,"

"But didn't Bones already do that."

"She did but he's going to go home before he comes and he'll see that the vase is missing."

"Oh, was it his vase that you broke?"

"Yes."

Sweets was about a block away from his house by the time Booth got to his office. When Booth and Parker walked into Sweets' office and they saw that Sweets had left they ran out of the office and ran toward the exit. "Daddy, wait for me." Parker yelled as he ran after Booth. Booth slowed down so Parker could catch up.

By the time Booth reached Sweets' house he was home. Booth and Parker hopped out of the S.U.V. and walked up to Sweets' door Booth was about to knock when he heard Sweets start to yell. Booth started to walk away when Parker knocked on the door. "You need to tell him what you did dad." He explained trying sounding grown up. When Sweets opened his door and saw Booth standing on his door steep his some what calm face stared to become angry. Sweets was about to yell at him when Parker came out from behind Booth. Sweets took a deep breath to try to calm himself and said "What did you do with my vase?"

"What vase." Booth asked.

"The vase that was sitting on an end table that was at the end of the stairs. What did you do with my vase?" Sweets asked.

"And end table." Booth corrected him.

"Daddy, tell him what you did."

"…………………"

"Dad,"

"Fine I broke it but Bones is fixing."

"How did you break it?"

"I was well………………….."

"Well what?"

"I was Sliding down the banister and I fell off on to the table. Parker go sit in the car I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok daddy."

"I know that the only reason you told me what happened was because you son was standing next to you wasn't it Agent Booth."

"………………"

"Don't say any thing then. The only reason I'm not showing my anger toward you is because you brought your son with you."

"Showing your anger, don't twelve year olds have a word for yelling at someone? Oh that's right I forgot your thirteen now.

"That vase is one of the most expansive vases privately owned in the United States of America."

Booth mumbled something about rich people and their expensive things.

"Agent Booth I know that you don't like rich people but there are people in this world who are better off than others and sadly you can't do anything about it."

Booth decided to change the subject. "Are you still coming to the Dinner tonight?"

"Don't change the subject Agent Booth." Sweets snapped.

"Are you? Or can I tell Bones that you're not coming."

"That's what you would like isn't Agent Booth."

"No Sweets I'm not that mean. Would I want something like that?"

"Sometimes I wonder." Sweets mumbled.

"What did you say?" Booth asked.

"Yes I am coming tonight."

"It sounded more like sometimes I wonder."

"If you knew what I said how come you asked?"

"Daddy are you coming we're going to be late I need to be home soon." Parker yelled out the car window.

"Coming Parker," Booth yelled back.

"See you later Sweets I have to go take Parker to Rebecca's."

"Good bye Agent Booth."


End file.
